1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of machines for disposing of used tires, and more particularly to a machine which cuts a used tire into radial sections to facilitate disposal and/or further shredding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several apparatuses are known in the art for the disposal of used tires. However, many of these tire disposal apparatuses cannot easily handle the bead wires of conventional tires. Instead, the bead wires must be manually cut out of the tire before the tire is shredded. Further, these prior art apparatus are sometimes too costly or unreliable to be effective. In any event, the problem of tire disposal is a significant one with many dumps and junkyards overflowing with used tires faster than they can be processed.